


Baskerville High

by Thinkysherlock



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, F/F, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, TJLC, Teenlock
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkysherlock/pseuds/Thinkysherlock
Summary: John kommt auf eine neue Schule. Als erSherlock, seinen Zimmer Nachbarn , kennenlernt, findet   er einen neuen Freund fürs Leben.Das ist eine Teenlock Fanfiction. Ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen und macht euch auf viele Überraschungen gefasst.





	1. Prolog

Alles began nach den Sommerferien. Ich hatte gerade die Middleschool geschafft und besuche nun die Baskerville Highschool. Es war keine normale Schule. Da sie so weit auf dem Land lag, musste man dort wohnen. Allein daran zu denken in der Schule zu wohnen machte mich skeptisch. Seufzend packte ich meine letzten Sachen in meinen Koffer und schloss ihn. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ich zuckte vor schreck kurz zusammen. " Ja ?" rief ich fragend und widmete meinem Blick meiner Zimmertür. Meine Mutter lächelte durch einen kleinen Spalt in der Türe hinein. "Hallo Schätzchen. Wie weit bist du mit dem packen?" fragte sie und betrat mein Zimmer. Ich legte eine Hand auf den Koffer und lächelte zurück. "Ich bin so weit fertig." Sie kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich. " Ich werde dich vermissen, mein Engelchen." Sie quetschte mein Gesicht leicht an ihre Schulter. "Mum, du zerdrückst mich." lachte ich und sie lockerte ihre Umarmung. " Wir fahren in zehn Minuten. Bist du dir sicher das du alles hast?"  
" Ja Mum. Ich bringe den Koffer schon einmal ins Auto." sagte ich und packte den Koffer. Mein Arm sackte kurz hinunter. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet das mein Koffer so schwer war. Ich schritt zur Tür. "Soll ich dir nicht helfen John?" fragte meine Mutter und packte den Griff an der Seite des Koffers. " Nein danke Mum. Ich schaffe das schon. Immerhin bin ich kein kleiner Junge mehr." antwortete ich und sie ließ von dem Koffer ab. "Na gut. Hier sind die Schlüssel." sagte sie und reichte mir ihre Autoschlüssel. " Danke." antwortete ich und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich wollte sie nicht verletzten, aber ich war alt genug meine Sachen selbst zu tragen. Ich schritt die Treppe hinunter und schleppte den Koffer mühsam hinterher. Unten angekommen stellte ich den Koffer erst einmal ab und ging in die Küche. "Du gehst schon?" hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah Harry, die am Tisch saß und Müsli aß. "Ja. Heute ist der Einleitungstag." antwortete ich und drehte mich zurück zum Kühlschrank. " Hm, willst du dich nicht bei mir verabschieden?" sagte sie und stellte ihre Schüssel in der Spüle ab. Harry und ich haben uns noch nie wirklich gut verstanden.Harry ist die Kurzform für Harriet. Sie war die typische rebellische große Schwester. Sie stritt sich hin und wieder mit unserer Mum. Seitdem unser Vater im Krieg gefallen ist , benimmt sie sich so. Sie kam erst spät Nachhause und trank Alkohol im übermaß.   
" Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte ich sie und schaute sie skeptisch an. Sie lachte und schlug mir gegen den Arm. "Sei nicht so frech und drück deine große Schwester." Sie zog mich zu sich und schloss mich in ihre Arme.Sowas hatte sie nie zuvor getan. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Sie roch mal zur Abwechslung wie ein normaler Mensch.  Ich klopfte ihr leicht auf den Rücken und sie ließ langsam von mir ab. " Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Mum und kam lachend in die Küche. " Ich habe Johnny Boy nur auf Wiedersehen gesagt." antwortete Harry und ging an ihr vorbei. " Na dann. Wir müssen jetzt fahren sonst kommen wir noch zu spät." Und mit dem Satz nahm sie meinen Koffer und öffnete die Haustür. Ich schnappte mir meine Jacke und schaute ein letztes Mal in den Hausflur.

Einige Minuten später befanden wir uns hinter der Stadt. Ich betrachtete die Landschaft die am Fenster vorbei zog. Ich fragte mich wie wohl meine neue Schule sein würde. Im Brief der Schule stand das man in zweier Zimmer gesteckt wird und feste Lern- und Essenszeiten hat. Ich dachte über meinen Zimmer Nachbarn nach, wie er sein würde, oder ob wir uns  gut verstehen würden. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte Positiv zu denken. " Noch eine halbe Stunde." sagte meine Mutter und brach damit die stille die vorher herrschte. "Okay.." sagte ich und steckte mir meine Kopfhörer rein. Ich liebe Klassische Musik. Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy war mein Lieblings Musiker. Es war mir nie peinlich das ich klassische Musik mochte.  In der Middleschool spielte ich immerhin Klarinette. Ich atmete tief aus und schaute weiter aus dem Fenster. Ich lehnte mich zurück und schloss meine Augen. 

"John? John wach auf mein Schatz wir sind da." sagte meine Mutter und schüttelte meine Schulter. 'Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein.' dachte ich und nahm meine Kopfhörer raus. Ich schloss die Autotür und betrachtete das große Schulgebäude. Es war grau und düster. Es ähnelte eher einem Spukschloss als einer Schule. " Da kriegt man ja Gänsehaut." hörte ich meine Mutter sagen, die mit dem Koffer neben mir stand. " Es hat schon etwas eigenartiges. " antwortete ich und steckte meinen Mp3 player in meine Hosentasche. " Dann wollen wir mal reingehen nicht?" Ich nickte und folgte ihr. Ich sah viele andere Jungen und ihre Eltern. Eine Familie stach mir dabei besonders ins Gesicht. Die Eltern lächelten doch der Junge sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, es war von seinen schwarzen Locken bedeckt. Als wir das Gebäude betraten war ich erstaunt. Die Eingangshalle war groß und ein riesiger Kronleuchter hing in der Mitte der Decke. Auf der rechten und linken Seite führten schwarze Marmor Treppen zu den weiteren Räumen. Wir gingen zu der Informationstheke um zu erfahren wo mein Zimmer ist. " Guten Tag. Ich bin Sinclair. Ich heiße sie herzlich in der Baskerville High Willkommen. Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" Sinclair sah aus wie ein Butler. Seine Haare waren gepflegt nach hinten gekämmt und er trug ein schwarzes Jacket.An seinem Hemd trug er Manschettenknöpfe die aussahen wie kleine Diamanten." Guten Tag. Ich bin Jenny Watson und das ist mein Sohn John Hamish Watson. Wir wollten uns erkundigen wo sein Zimmer liegt. " sagte meine Mutter und legte meine Anmeldung auf die Theke. " Ah. Du bist im Zimmer 221 Im B Gebäude. Sie müssen nur durch den Innenhof und dann durch die rechte Glastür. " Er reichte mir einen goldenen Schlüssel. Die zahlen leuchteten auf. Ich lächelte und hielt den Schlüssel fest in meiner Hand. " Ich danke ihnen vielmals ." sagte meine Mutter und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Der Innenhof war nicht weit von der Eingangshalle entfernt. Nach etwa fünf Minuten waren wir an meinem Zimmer angekommen. Ich atmete tief durch und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch. Ich öffnete die Tür und betrachtete den Raum. Auf der linken Seite war ein Hochbett und ein Schreibtisch. Auf der rechten Seite stand ein Kleiderschrank. "Wow." sagte ich und setzte mich auf das untere Bett. "Das ist wirklich ein sehr schönes Zimmer." sagte meine Mum und stellte den Koffer mitten im Zimmer ab. " Ich werde mich dran gewöhnen. " sagte ich und stand wieder auf. " Nun, dann ist es jetzt wohl an der Zeit Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen." sagte sie und versuchte ein paar Tränen zurück zu halten. "Ich hab dich lieb Mum." sagte ich und drückte sie fest. " Ich hab dich auch lieb John." antwortete sie und strich mir durch meine Sandblonden Haare. " Weisst du , du siehst aus wie dein Vater. Die selben wunderschönen blauen Augen, die kleine Stubsnase. Ich habe etwas für dich. Es hat mal ihm gehört , aber ich möchte das du es bekommst. Er wäre sicher sehr stolz auf dich." Sie öffnete ihre Handtasche und holte die Dog Tag meines Vaters heraus. Ich schaute sie verwirrt an. "Mum..." war das einzige was ich sagen konnte. Sie legte mir die Kette um und ich betrachtete sie näher. 'Hamish Matthew Watson.'war eingraviert. Sie küsste mich auf die Stirn und ging zur Tür. Mit Tränen in ihren Augen verschwand sie nach draußen und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  

Ich entschied mich für die linke Seite des Kleiderschrankes. Als ich alles ausgepackt hatte schob ich meinen Koffer unter das Bett. Ich betrachtete meine Poster die Ich aufgehängt hatte. Besonders gefiel mir mein Dr. Who Poster. 'Wann würde wohl mein Zimmerkamerad kommen?' fragte ich mich und schaute zwischendurch zur Tür. Mich überkam langweile und ich kramte in meiner Tasche. "Ah." sagte ich und zog ein Buch heraus. " Detective Danger." las ich und began es zu lesen. Meine Mutter hatte es mir zu meinem 8 Geburtstag geschenkt. Ich hatte es schon so oft gelesen, aber ich liebte Detektivgeschichten also konnte ich es immer und immer wieder lesen. 

Nach einer Weil hörte ich wie sich die Tür öffnete. Ich sprang auf und stieß mir beinahe den Kopf. Ein Junge betrat den Raum. Er war ca 1'70 groß und sehr schlank, was ihn noch größer Wirken ließ. Seine Augen waren mysteriös und hatten eine undefinierbare Farbe. Er hatte schwarzbraune dicke Locken und gebogene Lippen.  'Das ist der Junge vom Hof...'" H-hallo ich bin John. John Watson." sagte ich und reichte ihm meine Hand. Er schaute mich von unten nach oben an. " Afghanistan oder Irak?" fragte er. Seine Stimme war tief für sein Alter und ließ mir einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. "W-wie Bitte?" fragte ich fassungslos. " Dein Vater. Wo ist er gefallen?" Ich schaute ihn unglaubwürdig an. 'Woher weiß er das?'  
"Woher weißt du- ...?"  
" Du trägst eine Hundemarke. Offenkundig eine echte. Dort steht der Name deiner Familie, Watson. Daher gehe ich davon aus das es die von deinem Vater ist.  Da er sie auch nicht trägt heißt dies , das er gefallen ist. Daher hätten wir das schon einmal geklärt. Wo könnte nur um diese Zeit ein Krieg stattfinden? Das ist einfach herauszufinden, wenn man sich den täglich Nachrichten in Zeitung oder Fernseher widmet.  Deswegen die von mir vorher gestellte Frage Afghanistan oder Irak? " Mir stockte der Atem. " Wow.., das war , das war unglaublich."  Der Junge schaute mich überrascht an. " Du hast gehört was du eben gesagt hast, oder?" fragte er mich und hob eine Augenbraue hoch. " Aber natürlich, das war fantastisch." , "Das ist nicht das, was die Leute normalerweise sagen." antwortete er und lächelte. " Was sagen sie denn?" , " Verpiss dich." Wir beide begannen zu lachen. " Also mein Vater ist in Afghanistan gefallen. Er hat sein Team gerettet vor einer Bombe. " sagte ich und schaute aus dem Fenster. Ich redete nicht gern darüber. " Das tut mir leid." sagte er und stellte seinen Koffer ab. " Ist schon ok." , " Hast du was gegen Musikinstrumente? Ich spiele nämlich Geige wenn ich Nachdenke und rede oft Tagelang nicht." Ich zog diesmal eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte mich auf mein Bett. " Nein. Ich liebe Klassische Musik also stört es mich nicht." sagte ich lächelnd. Er lächelte zurück. " Ich hoffe wir kommen gut miteinander aus. Ich bin Sherlock Homes." sagte Sherlock und reichte mir seine Hand. " Ich glaube das habe ich vorhin ausgelassen." fügte er hinzu und ich schüttelte seine Hand. Ich wusste in diesem Moment nicht wie viel Sherlock mir mal bedeuten würde und was alles auf uns zu kam, aber dies zählte in diesem Augenblick nicht.


	2. Chapter one

Sherlock und Ich waren nun schon seit einer Woche Zimmerkameraden. Ich belegte den Grundkurs Biologie und er den in Chemie. Ich blätterte gerade in einem meiner Biologie Bücher als er genervt zur Tür hinein kam und seine Tasche in eine Ecke warf. Ich setzte mich auf und legte mein Buch zur Seite. "Was ist den mit dir los?" fragte ich und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Sherlock warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und wandte sich wieder von mir ab. Er lief energisch auf und ab. "Sherlock, jetzt hör auf mich zu ignorieren und sag mir was los ist. " sagte ich und stand auf. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl der am Schreibtisch stand und faltete seine Hände unter sein Kinn. Genervt atmete ich tief aus und setzte mich wieder auf mein Bett. "Jim." murmelte Sherlock nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. "Wie bitte?" 

"Jim. JIM VERDAMMT MORIARTY." schrie Sherlock und warf seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Die Art wie seine dicken braunen Locken dabei in der Luft schwebten , faszinierte mich.  
" Du meinst James Moriarty? Ist das nicht der neue Junge in deinem Kurs?" fragte ich und setzte mich an den Bettrand. "Natürlich meine Ich Jim aus meinem Kurs!" schrie Sherlock erneut und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Ich stand auf und packte ihm auf die Schulter. "Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?" fragte ich und er drehte sein Gesicht von mir weg. Sherlock war nicht gerade der Experte was soziale Situationen anging.  "Wir hatten Chemie, und wir sollten Experimente vorbereiten, die zeigen was mit Magnesium passiert wenn man es erhitzt. Jim hat daraufhin das brennende Magnesium auf mein Hemd geworfen. Es war offenkundig  das er mein Gesicht treffen wollte. Er ist eifersüchtig auf mich weil ich besser bin als er. " sagte Sherlock und zeigte auf einen kleinen Brand Fleck an seiner Brust "Das sind doch alles nur Idioten, Sherlock."

"Tze, du hast doch keine Ahnung wie sich das anfühlt, John.  Sie hassen mich. Sie haben sogar einen Spitznamen für mich." sagte er und warf sein Gesicht in seine Hände. "Wie nennen sie dich?" 

"Freak." flüsterte Sherlock und schaute wütend aus dem Fenster.  
" Nur weil ich an einem kleinen Fleck auf dem Hemd den ganzen Vormittag des Lehrers erzählen konnte." Verzweifelt schaute ich ihn an. Sherlock hatte eine Fähigkeit die ich eher als Begabung sah. Er konnte nur durch die kleinsten Details , große Schlussfolgerungen ziehen. Ich wusste nicht was ich darüber denken sollte. Sherlock war für mich ein einzigartiger Mensch. Wir hatten immer viel Spaß und er half mir Geschichten zu schreiben, die meistens über uns als Piraten handelten. "Sherlock, du bist so gut wie du jetzt bist, und für diese Idioten musst du dich nicht ändern. Du bist kein Freak, du bist Sherlock Holmes mein bester Freund." sagte ich mit einem lächeln und umarmte ihn.  Es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Er roch nach Chemie und Aftershave.  Er umarmte mich zurück und flüsterte : "Danke John."

»SPÄTER AM SELBEN TAG«

Es war nun Zeit für das Abendessen und ich und Sherlock gingen zusammen hinunter. Als wir durch die Flure schlenderten schubsten wir uns gegenseitig. "Hey Freak!" rief jemand und ich drehte mich um. "Sally." sagte ich und schaute sie mit einem angewiderten Blick an. Sally Donovan war die Tochter eines Sergeants in Scotland Yard.  "Hey John. Du bist doch nicht etwa mit dem da unterwegs?" sagte sie und zeigte auf Sherlock als wäre er ein Außerirdischer. " Der kann dir bestimmt durch die rechte Hand erzählen wie dein Tag verlief." lachte sie und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Wenigstens lachen wir nicht wie eine verrückte Hexe. Warum gehst du nicht nochmal den Boden von Andersons Raum mit deinen Knien schrubben" spottete Sherlock und ging mit schnellem Gang den Flur hinunter. Diesmal lachte ich Sally aus, die rot angelaufen davon stampfte. " Das wird ein Nachspiel haben Holmes!" rief sie uns hinterher. "Das war brillant Sherlock." lachte ich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Er lächelte nur und wir gingen gemeinsam die Treppen hinunter. 

Dennoch hielt unsere Gute Laune, nicht lange an. Denn als wir in der Cafeteria ankamen, wartete Sherlocks Widersacher auf uns.


	3. Chapter two

Als Sherlock und ich in der Cafeteria ankammen, stellten wir uns an. Plötzlich wurden Sherlock und Ich zur Seite geschubst und ich landete unsanft  auf dem Boden. "Hey!"rief ich und blickte in das Gesicht eines jungen. Er hatte kurzes blondes Haar und blaue Augen. "Pass doch auf du Trottel." sagte er und lachte selbstgefällig. "Hey Freak." ertönte eine weitere Stimme hinter mir. Sherlock ignorierte den anderen Jungen und half mir wieder auf die Beine. "Ich sagte , Hey. FREAK." rief der Junge und trat Sherlock in den Bauch. Sherlock stieß einen kleinen Luftstoß aus seinem Mund und krümmte sich auf dem Boden. "Bist du verrückt geworden!?" schrie ich und kniete mich neben Sherlock. Der Junge lachte uns Böse an und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch sein Schwarzes zurück gekämmtes Haar. "Hör zu Watson-" doch bevor der Junge etwas sagen konnte wurde er an seinem Kragen in die Luft gehoben. "Moriarty. Schieb deinen mickrigen Arsch hier raus und lass John in Frieden."   
"Greg!" rief ich und musste etwas lächeln. Greg Lestrade war der Kapitän des Football Teams. Ich spielte erst seit einer Woche im Jugendteam, das Greg unter seine Fittichde genommen hatte.  "Lass ihn runter Lestrade." sagte nun der blonde Junge. "Moran du hälst besser die Klappe. Verpasst du noch ein einziges Mal das Training gibt es große Konsequenzen." Greg ließ Moriarty fallen und drehte sich zu Sherlock. " Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Greg und beugte sich zu uns runter. " Ich glaube er sollte sich besser hinlegen. " sagte ich und packte Sherlock unter seinen Arm. "Auf drei heben wir ihn hoch. 1-2-3," sagte ich und gemeinsam hoben wir Sherlock hoch. Den ganzen Weg zum Zimmer schwiegen wir. Sherlock ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Man konnte sein Gesicht kaum sehen. Er muss unglaubliche Schmerzen haben.   
An unserem Raum angekommen , verabschiedete ich mich vom Greg und ging in unser Zimmer. Ich legte Sherlock auf mein Bett und schaute ihn verzweifelt an. "Sherlock geht es dir besser?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Sherlock schaute mich an , aber sagte nichts. "Hör zu, es ist vollkommen okay, wenn du nicht mit mir sprechen möchtest. Aber ich möchte dich nur wissen lassen das ich immer für dich da sein werde."  
Sherlock nickte nur und schloss seine Augen. Ich seufzte und setzte mich zurück und griff nach meinem Detektiv Danger Buch. Sherlock schaute mich an. "Was liest du da?" fragte er. "Das ist Detektiv Danger. Er löst Fälle die sonst keiner lösen kann." antwortete ich und lächelte. "Darf ich.., darf ich auch mal lesen?" fragte er und lehnte sich nach vorne. Jedoch legte er sich sofort wieder hin und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. " Warte ich komme zu dir ."   
Ich  setzte mich neben Sherlock und ich  begann ihm laut vorzulesen. Ich veränderte meine Stimmen und brachte ihn damit zum Lachen. Sherlock hatte meistens schon die Fälle gelöst bevor ich überhaupt die Kapitel zu Ende gelesen hatte. Ich hörte nach einiger Zeit auf zu lesen und wir unterhielten uns über unsere Zukunft.

"Wenn ich groß bin, will ich auch ein Detektiv werden. Ich werde auch alle Fälle lösen  die sonst keiner lösen kann und du wirst mein Partner sein. Zusammen sind wir unschlagbar." sagte Sherlock und lächelte. "Und dann kämpfen wir für das Gute und treten den bösen Idioten in den Arsch!" schrie ich und hob meine Faust hoch. Wir lachten und fingen an uns zu schubsen. Ich schubste ihn ausversehen zu fest und Sherlock flog im hohen Bogen vom Bett. Ich schaute über den Bettrand und Sherlock zog mich an meinen Schultern runter. Nun lagen wir dort , lachend auf dem Boden.  "Sherlock..?" fragte ich ihn und drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite um ihn anzugucken. "Hm?" antwortete er und erwiderte meinen Blick. "Ich bin froh das du mein bester Freund bist.."  sagte ich und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.  Ich konnte zwar sein Gesicht nicht sehen , aber ich bin mir sicher das es rot angelaufen war.  " Ich bin dankbar das du meiner bist. Ich hatte noch nie einen Freund."  antwortete er und legte seinen Kopf auf meinen. Nach einigen Minuten merkte ich das er eingeschlafen war. Er sah so friedlich aus. Ich beschloss mich ihm anzuschließen , in der Hoffnung das dieser Moment nie endet.


	4. Chapter three

Es verging nun ein Monat und die Situation mit Moriarty hatte sich nicht gebessert. Sherlock wollte schon des öfteren wegen ihm nicht zum Unterricht. Aus der Angst das er auf dem Flur nach ihm lauerte und wie eine Spinne in ihrem Spinnennetz darauf wartete ihn zu fressen. 

"Es kann so nicht weitergehen. Wir müssen was gegen ihn tun." meckerte ich und warf meine Hände in die Luft. Sherlock saß auf meinem Bett und studierte eine Zeitschrift über Bienenzucht und Imkarei. "Ich kann nicht verstehen warum es dich so aufregt John, du hast doch gar nichts damit zutun. Schließlich tut er mich schikanieren  und nicht dich." Ich hob meine Augenbrauen hoch und pustete Luft aus meinem Mund um mich zu beruhigen. "Ich bin dein Freund Sherlock und Freunde kümmern sich nun mal um Freunde." Sherlock schaute mich kurz an, und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitschrift. "Ich bin geschmeichelt, aber ich denke ich bekomme das schon allein hin."

"Nein, das tust du eben nicht. Ich versuche dir nur zu helfen." sagte ich und ging wütend zur Tür und schnappte mir meine Jacke. "Ich bin weg." Und mit dem Satz ging ich und schloss hinter mir die Tür. Ich wollte nicht weiter darüber diskutieren. Sherlock war mir nicht egal und allein gegen Moriarty kommt er nicht an. Ich lief den Flur hinunter. Mein Ziel war das kleine Waldstück hinter der Schule. Dort war es ruhig und man war mit seinen Gedanken und Problemen allein. Ich kam oft hierher wenn ich an meinen Vater dachte. Auf dem Schulhof angekommen betrachtete kurz den rötlichen Himmel. Ich sollte nicht allzu lange draußen bleiben. Denn in der Dunkelheit fühlte ich mich allein nie wohl.   Am Waldstück angekommen setzte ich mich an einen Baum und betrachtete den Himmel der langsam die funkelnden Sterne zum Vorschein brachte. Ich lauschte dem Wind der die Blätter an den Bäumen zum rauschen brachte. Ich dachte viel über meine letzten Wochen hier nach und wie es wohl weiter gehen würde. Wie konnte ich ihm nur helfen? Plötzlich hörte ich ein rascheln und ich schnappte mir einen kleinen Stein der neben mir auf dem Boden lag. "Wer ist da?!" rief ich fragend und hielt meine Hand mit dem Stein fest umklammert hoch.

"Ich bin es nur." flüsterte Sherlock und tauchte hinter einem Gebüsch auf.  Er klopfte sich den Dreck von seinen Knien und trat hinaus. "Was willst du denn hier ?" fragte ich und warf den Stein weg. "Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es ist nur so , das ich nicht viel Erfahrung in Sachen Freundschaft habe. Wie du ja wahrscheinlich weißt. " sagte er und stand einige Meter vor mir. "Hm. Okay." antwortete ich und blickte auf den Boden. "Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" fragte Sherlock schüchtern. Ich tippte nur auf eine Stelle neben mir. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben mich und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel. "Wunderschön, nicht wahr?" sagte er und ich nickte nur. Wir saßen einige Zeit da und schwiegen. "Weißt du John, ich denke viel über uns nach."  sagte er und brach somit die Stille. " Ehm.. wirklich?" fragte ich und merkte wie mein Gesicht warm wurde. 

" Freundschaftlich, natürlich." antwortete er schnell und schaute verzweifelt hin und her.

" Und über was denkst du nach?"fragte ich erneut und trat ein paar Steine zu Seite.

"Ich mag dich sehr. Und es tut mir leid das ich deine Sorge um mich nicht schätze. Es ist nur das es noch nie jemand getan hat. "sagte er und schaute mich verzweifelt an. "Ist schon ok. Ich will nur nicht das Moriarty dich so fertig macht. Es tut mir leid dich so wehrlos zu sehen. " 

"Danke John."

Ich nickte und gemeinsam saßen wir noch da und beobachteten die Sterne.


	5. Chapter four

Das Problem mit Moriarty  schien sich  zuversichtlich dem Ende zu zuneigen.  Wir gingen wie immer zur Cafeteria nach der Schulzeit und Jim und sein Handlanger Sebastian Moran warteten bereits auf uns. " Hey Sherly. Lange nicht gesehen. Was eine Schande nicht wahr?" sagte Jim und lächelte uns dreckig an. " Lass ihn in Ruhe!" drohte ich und stand Jim ganz nah vor seinem Gesicht, die Faust geballt. Plötzlich zog mich Sebastian zurück und warf mich auf den Boden. " Pass auf was du sagst du Schoßhündchen." Ich sprang auf und warf mich auf Sebastian. Wir angelten uns auf dem Boden und er schlug mir ins Gesicht. Sherlock schrie und versuchte ihn von mir wegzuzerren, doch Sebastian schubste ihn gegen die Wand und widmete sich mir. Jim stand lächelnd daneben und genoss den Anblick des leidenden Sherlocks. Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ die Tortur über mich ergehen. Plötzlich spürte ich wie der Druck auf meinem Brustkorb verschwand und wie jemand mein Gesicht in seine Hände nahm. "Mr. Watson?" hörte ich jemanden fragen und ich öffnete meine Augen um in die von unserer Rektorin zu schauen.  Mrs Avocett  suspendierte  Jim und Sebastian, und wir waren , um es so auszudrücken, von ihnen erlöst. Ich war unglaublich müde und meine Sicht wurde mehr und mehr verschwommen. "Bringt ihn ins Krankenzimmer. Moriarty und Moran sie folgen mir ins Büro." Ich schmeckte Blut in meinem Mund und mein ganzes Gesicht fing an zu Pochen. Ich merkte wie ich müder wurde und verlor mein Bewusstsein.

 Sherlock und ich saßen wieder am kleinen Waldstück und lasen unsere Bücher.  Wir redeten und lachten.Plötzlich  drehte sich Sherlock zu  mir und sagte etwas doch ich konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Er schien immer verzweifelter zu werden und er begann zu weinen. Dann wurde alles schwarz und ich hörte wie mich jemand rief. ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen und blickte an eine weiße Decke. "John ?!" hörte ich Sherlock rufen und er lächelte mir ins Gesicht. "Hey.." flüsterte ich und war beruhigt das der ganze Horror nun vorbei war. "Ich bin so froh das es dir gut geht." er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und drückte seine Stirn gegen meine. "Wir haben es geschafft, John. Sie sind fort." Ich lächelte zufrieden in mich rein. Wir hatten es wirklich geschafft. "Wann darf ich wieder gehen?" fragte ich und stand vorsichtig auf.  Mein Gesicht schmerzte furchtbar. " Wann immer du dich fit genug dafür fühlst. Dein Gesicht sieht aus wie ein Gemälde von Van Gogh. " wir lachten und er stützte mich bis wir an unserem Zimmer ankamen. 

Später an dem Abend gingen wir erneut zu unserem Waldstück. Wir lasen und lachten, es war wie in meinem Traum. Nur das ich ihn diesmal hören konnte. Plötzlich raschelte es im Gebüsch und zwei Mädchen traten hervor. "Hallo?" fragte ich und sah sie verwirrt an. " Irene." sagte Sherlock und widmete ihm meinen Blick.  " Hallo Sherlock! " sagte sie verträumt und sah Sherlock an als wäre er der Ritter in goldener Rüstung. " Hallo John." fuhr sie knapp fort. " Meine Freundin und ich wollten euch um etwas bitten. Mary warum gehen du und John nicht etwas Spazieren? Dann könnt ihr euch kennenlernen." Ich schaute Sherlock fragend an doch er nickte und ich ging hinüber zu dem Mädchen was Mary hieß. Sie hatte kurze, blonde Haare und war klein und zierlich. Sie und ich gingen den Wald weg entlang. "Ich bin John. " sagte ich und hielt ihr meine Hand hin. " Ich bin Mary. Ich hab gehört was heute passiert ist. Du bist echt mutig." lächelte sie verlegen. " Danke.." sagte ich und lächelte zurück.

Sherlock's POV

"Was willst du?" fragte ich genervt und legte mein Buch zur seite. Irene kam immer langsamer auf mich zu. "Wie du wahrscheinlich weißt, ist bald der Herbst-Ball. Was ich von dir will  ist dann wohl wahrscheinlich offensichtlich." sagte sie und hob lächelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf. "Ich halte nicht viel von emotionalen Verbindungen, Irene." sagte ich und wandte meinen Blick auf ein paar Bäume. Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und packte mich mit ihren,erstaunlich weichen Händen , an die Wangen. "Jetzt hör mal zu Holmes, entweder du gehst mit mir oder du wirst mich bald nur noch als das Mädchen kennen das dich geschlagen hat. Ich gebe dir bis Morgen Zeit. Auf Wiedersehen." sagte sie energisch und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Die Stelle wo ihre Lippen mich berührt hatten , kribbelte. Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück. Was geschieht nur. Diese Gefühle hatte ich nie zuvor. 

John's POV

Mary und Ich gingen ein Stück in den Wald hinein. Den ganzen Weg spazierten wir schweigen. Ich nahm ihre Hand in meine. Sie war weich und warm. Ich schielte hin und wieder zu ihr hinüber und ertappte sie wieder und wieder, wie sie es eriwiderte .  Ich blieb stehen. Ich kannte Mary aus unserer Sportklasse. Sie ist witzig und wunderschön. Ich dachte so viel an sie, aber traute mich nie sie anzusprechen. " Weißt du,John..., ich -"  
"Nein. Ich denke ich sollte diese Frage stellen. " unterbrach ich sie und lächelte. Sie lächelte zurück und nickte. "Mary, willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" sagte ich und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an, obwohl ich ihre Antwort sowieso schon kannte. "Liebend gern." sagte sie und umarmte mich. "Dann sehen wir uns nächste Woche, um 19 uhr vor meinem Zimmer." rief sie während sie davon spazierte. Ich fühlte mich großartig. Doch meine Brust fühlte sich schwer an. Mir blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg. Ich merkte wie ich taumelte. Was war bloß los...


End file.
